


Nymphomania

by Hot_Vanilla_Cream



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aphrodisiacs, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Forest Sex, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Magic Cock, Nymphs & Dryads, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Strap-Ons, alternate title: when youre both in love but cant admit it so the sex pollen does it for you, kinda??? its made of magic but. its not an actual dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Vanilla_Cream/pseuds/Hot_Vanilla_Cream
Summary: Gumi and Lily try to combine their magic, but their spell backfires in an unexpected (and pleasurable) way.





	Nymphomania

Lily, to put it quite simply, was terrible at magic.

...Okay, that wasn't entirely true. She wasn't that bad, as far as fairies went. She could enchant things and increase their effects, but said effects only depended on her mood. For example, if she was hungry, she could use her magic to make the fire she used to cook food even hotter to speed up the cooking process. This was pretty cool at first, but Lily was known to be a very... _expressive_ person, and more often than not, she found herself getting carried away with her spells and letting her emotions get the better of her.

She could also materialize things, but that was less exciting than one would think. She was just a common fairy, not a witch or a wizard. The kinds of things she could make were usually small and made out of this stupid blue pixie dust that failed to stay together most of the time. It wasn't very useful, and she couldn't recall a single instance where it had come in handy.

Gumi, on the other hand, was wonderful at magic. She was a grass nymph, which meant that she could control plant life. At first, Lily used to tease her for having such a lame power, but she never really meant it, mostly because the stuff Gumi could do was pretty fuckin' cool. See, the problem with being wandering forest spirits was that they tended to run into a lot of powerful and dangerous creatures a lot of the time. Fortunately, thanks to Gumi's abilities, these battles always ended in victory. She used the forest terrain to her advantage to thwart any bandit or hunter or predator who tried to come after them like it was nothing.

Lily both admired and envied her. She wished that her own magic could be half as useful and amazing as Gumi's. So, one day, while they were traveling in an unfamiliar clearing, Lily decided to ask for help.

"Hey, so..." she began awkwardly, "I was wonderin', uh...well, I dunno if ya noticed, but I ain't so good at magic."

Gumi's eyes widened. "Don't say that! You can do lots of cool things!"

Lily couldn't help but snicker. "Yeah, if you call makin' things materialize for a solid five seconds 'cool.'" Gumi opened her mouth to protest, but Lily held up a hand to stop her. "Anyway, as I was sayin', since you're so...y'know, skilled at what ya do, I was wonderin' if we could...combine our magic? Y'know, see what we can do when we work together?"

This seemed to pique Gumi's interest. She nodded, a smile forming on her face. "That...sounds like a good idea! What exactly did you have in mind?"

Lily rubbed the back of her neck somewhat sheepishly. "Um, well...nothin' really. I figured since you're the magic expert, you might have already thought of somethin'..."

Gumi paused, apparently lost in thought. Then, she brightened, clapping her hands. "Ah, I know! There's a part of the forest that supposedly has magic pollen. That could help!"

"Really? Do ya know what kind of magic this pollen's got?"

"I forget the details, but I think it's supposed to help plants breed faster," Gumi explained. "We could start by using your ability to make things stronger and my ability to control plant life to cause a bunch of new plants to grow! How's that sound?"

Lily smiled. Gumi was so smart, she thought to herself. No wonder she was so talented at magic. "Sounds great to me! Which way do we go?"

"Um..." Now it was Gumi's turn to feel sheepish. "I actually don't know...I can try to use my connection to the forest to detect which areas are particularly lush and-"

Lily patted her friend's shoulder reassuringly. "Hey, relax, Goom. You don't have to do all that. I'm a fairy, remember? I can just fly us there." She fluttered her wings for emphasis, causing stray pixie dust to fall to the ground. "I'm sure we'll recognize it when we see it."

Gumi perked up, lightly smacking herself on the side of the head. "Oh, yeah! Of course! Sorry, I can be such a fool sometimes..."

"Aw, who hasn't?" Lily said with a wave of her hand. "Don't sweat it. C'mon, I'll lift you up, and then we can look for it together."

Gumi's face took on a reddish tint, but she nodded and allowed Lily to lift her up bridal style. She was light in Lily's surprisingly toned arms, almost as if she was made for them. Lily felt her own face heat up as they momentarily locked eyes.

 _Stop it,_ Lily thought to herself, returning her gaze to the sky, _Gumi's your friend, dumbass._

She knew it was wrong of her, but she supposed it was inevitable for her to develop a crush on Gumi after traveling with her for so many years. They had become incredibly close with every battle, every night spent sleeping under the forest's protective canopy of trees, every newfound treasure that they happened to stumble upon. Lily hated herself for developing such feelings. Surely, there was no way Gumi felt the same, especially when Lily's own magic paled in comparison to hers. No, Gumi deserved someone who could hold her own in battle without making a complete ass of herself. Fairies weren't made for fighting. How could she be useful to Gumi if she couldn't even protect her?

Lily shook her head. It was pointless to think about all these things now. They had a clearing to find. She fluttered her wings once more, feeling her feet lift her off of the grassy ground below. Gumi gripped her tighter as they soared into the sky, leaving the green cluster of trees that they were just underneath behind.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to find it. It was _huge._

The whole place was crawling with the tallest trees they had ever seen, along with some of the most vibrant and heavenly flowers of all sorts of colors, scents, and breeds. Gumi became more and more excited as they landed in the center of the clearing.

"Wow, the stories really are true!" she gushed, immediately jumping out of Lily's arms to get a look around. "Look, there's pollen all around! That must be what's making the plants grow so much!"

Lily suppressed a tiny smile at her friend's cuteness. Being a grass nymph, Gumi tended to geek out over botany and plant magic. Lily often teased her for it, but she couldn't deny how adorable it was.

"Yeah, yeah, it's pretty great," she agreed, "now, what was that spell you wanted us to do?"

Gumi blinked, snapping out of her trance. Her eyes widened as she remembered why they were there in the first place. "Oh, right! Sorry again! Um..." She put a finger to her chin, and Lily had to bite her lip to keep from squealing. Seriously, were all nymphs this cute, or was it just the one she happened to be traveling with?

"Okay," Gumi continued, regaining her focus, "so, I'll use only a little bit of my power to gather some of the pollen and conjure up some tiny plants, like this." She waved her hand, and sure enough, a cluster of small flowers sprouted between them, their buds still closed. Lily nodded.

"Yeah, and then what?"

"Then you use your magic to increase the pollen's effects and cause the flowers to bloom!" Gumi said cheerfully. "That should be easy enough!"

Lily crossed her arms. "Can't you make the flowers bloom by yourself, though? What's the point of teachin' me to do this if you can already do it without me?"

Gumi shrugged. "Yeah, but I just figured this would be a good way to start. You want to be able to work together, right? I'm sure both of us would benefit from combining our powers in battle, but for now we need to start somewhere small."

Lily had to admit, she had a point. Of course Gumi had already thought of everything. She was such a nerd. _A cute nerd,_ Lily thought with a smirk.

"Alrighty, let's get this show on the road," she said, plopping down on the grass. Gumi joined her, already summoning more of the pollen toward them and levitating it just above the flower buds. Lily closed her eyes and concentrated, focusing her energy toward the pollen.

At first, nothing happened. Then, slowly but surely, the pollen began to glow a faint blue, the color of Lily's magic. Gumi smiled wide in excitement.

"See? I knew you could do it!"

Lily blushed, allowing her focus to slip just a bit. "We haven't even done anythin' yet."

"Yeah, but it's still working!"

Lily rolled her eyes in an attempt to hide her adoration. God, she didn't know how much longer she could handle these feelings she had for Gumi. She had the sweetest little laugh, the most beautiful smile Lily had ever seen, and she was so passionate about magic, so eager to help the plant life of the forest, so-

"Um, Lily?" Gumi asked, concern lacing her voice. "Are you okay? Your magic is glowing much brighter than usual."

Lily returned her attention to the pollen, panic taking hold of her emotions. "Huh...you're right," she murmured. Was that normal? She had never tried something like this before, so she couldn't tell if this was a good sign or not.

"Just stay calm," Gumi urged, "you know what happens when you get too emotional."

Right, right. The last thing Lily wanted was to mess up, especially in front of Gumi. She was just so wonderful and amazing and perfect and-

No, no, no. She couldn't think about Gumi right now. She had to focus, focus on the pollen, focus on her magic, focus on anything but those gorgeous locks of emerald green hair, those eyes that matched the color of the treetops, those lips that were so kissable and soft-

"Lily?" Gumi repeated, sounding even more anxious. "I think something's wrong..."

"Oh, shit," Lily hissed, looking up at the pollen. The light had gone from a light blue to a blinding white, which was definitely not normal. Lily tried her hardest to reverse the spell's effects, muttering incantations and forcing her power down. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to be working, as the light only got brighter and brighter.

"Lily, look out!" Gumi cried, pushing Lily out of the way. Before she could ask what was going on, the light turned to an incredible flash, and everything went black.

* * *

When Lily woke up, the first thing she noticed was the smell.

Good god, the smell. She didn't know what it was, but it was enchanting. She knew they were in a forest filled with flowers, but she couldn't remember it smelling this amazing before. The sensation was so overwhelming that she almost forgot what had happened, but then she saw a drowsy Gumi get up with a yawn and felt concern take over her senses.

"Yo, Goom, are you okay?" Lily asked, immediately rushing over to her friend's side. Gumi gave her a tired smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine...what's that smell?" Her eyes opened wider as she took in the forest scent. "God, it's wonderful. Was it always like this?"

"I dunno," Lily replied, still concerned, "but what happened? Whatever that light was really...really..." She trailed off, feeling a sudden surge of heat flood her entire body. She backed away, suddenly feeling incredibly uncomfortable in her own clothes. They were in a shady location, and yet it was so _hot,_ Lily found herself overcome with the urge to strip down.

She could tell Gumi felt the same way, but she looked much more embarrassed about it. She wrapped her arms around herself (which must not have helped the heat rushing through her) and closed her legs tightly. "Oh my," she murmured, her voice trembling, "is it...is it me, or is it super hot all of a sudden?"

Lily nodded, dazed. God, she could barely think straight, her body felt like it was on fire. She needed to take off her clothes, needed to feel the cool air on her skin. Gumi was fidgeting too, clearly trying to resist the same urge.

"I need to take off my clothes," Lily finally announced, "I can't fuckin' stand this heat." She stood up, grasping for the hem of her own shirt and pulling it off of her body, followed by her bra. She knew Gumi wouldn't mind; they had seen each other naked before, since they had been traveling for so long.

"I...I will, too," Gumi said, gingerly tugging her leafy dress off. "I don't know why, but I can't-" She stopped, frozen, upon looking up at Lily's now-naked body, practically glistening with sweat in the rays of sunshine that poked through the treetops.

Lily sighed in relief and lied down on the grass, not caring about how indecent she looked. "Ahh, that's much better!" she declared. She paused, however, when she felt a strange sensation burn beneath her legs and saw Gumi staring at her with a face the color of a tomato.

Oh. _Oh._ She was wet. REALLY wet.

Lily closed her legs and shot up, covering herself. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't - I had no idea I was - fuck, dude-" She struggled to hide her swollen, dripping pussy, which was leaking stray juices onto the grass below. Since when was she this wet?! Gumi was wonderful, yes, and Lily couldn't deny that she sometimes thought of her that way, but she had never been so aroused in her entire life. She was disgusting.

"Wait, no, it's okay!" Gumi stammered. "I mean, um, I..." She turned away, pulling her legs apart to reveal that she, too, was soaking wet with arousal.

"Oh, _fuck,_ " was all Lily could say. She wanted to take her eyes off of the beautiful sight before her, but it was impossible for her to look away. Gumi was trembling, fingers clenching the grass, her gaze resting on the ground. Her breathing was slow and ragged, causing her chest to rise and fall with each inhale and exhale. Lily's eyes wandered up and down her body, drinking in the irresistible form, those perfect breasts, that dripping cunt-

No, no, no, this was wrong. That spell - whatever had happened had obviously done this to them. She couldn't just take advantage of Gumi like this, not when they were both in such a vulnerable state.

"I'm sorry," Lily said, tears forming in her eyes, "this is all my fault, I didn't mean- mmph?!"

She was cut off by Gumi's lips, pressed firmly against hers, practically melting into her, and fuck fuck fuck fuck, it was so tempting, it was so so tempting, but before she could reciprocate, Gumi pulled away, shock and horror at herself painted all over her features.

"I...I'm sorry!" she cried. "I didn't m-mean to do that, I just, I, um, well..." Gumi took a deep breath, covering her face with her hands. "I've just always sort of had a crush on you and I saw you looking like that and my body moved on its own and I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I just think you're really perfect and wonderful and strong and amazing and I just want you to hold me and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lily could barely believe what she was hearing. All this time, Gumi had liked her back?! "Slow down a second, sweetheart! You...do you mean that?"

Gumi nodded shamefully, prying her hands away to look Lily in the eye. "Yes...I'm sorry, I know it's wrong and weird and you have every right to be mad at me and-"

"No!" Lily reached for Gumi's hands, taking them gently. "I mean, no, it's okay! I...I like you too. A lot, actually." She gave the hands a light squeeze as she spoke. "And I always thought you would think I'm creepy for...y'know, thinkin' of you like that. But...do you really feel the same way?"

Gumi nodded again, and Lily could tell from one look in her eyes that she was being genuine. "Yeah...do you?"

Lily laughed, hardly able to believe her luck. Gumi had always been a terrible liar, so she could tell that she meant every word of what she said. "Yes, yes, absolutely! Holy fuck, Goom, this is amazing!" And with that, she pulled her in for another kiss, this one longer and deeper than the first.

Gumi gasped into Lily's mouth, but it didn't take long for her to reciprocate, wrapping her arms around Lily's neck and leaning in closer. Lily smirked into the kiss and flicked her tongue out, allowing Gumi to part her lips for entrance. God, it felt so fucking good, and soon enough Gumi had stuck out her tongue to join her, and holy _fuck_ she was sitting on Lily's lap and they were making out, naked, in the middle of a goddamn forest in the middle of fucking god knows where, and she wanted _more._

So Lily gave her more, running her hands up and down her back, nibbling on her lower lip and moaning into the kiss, prompting Gumi to do the same. Her moans were so lovely, so soft and sweet and still with that lingering bit of shyness that Lily had grown used to ever since they had first met. She wanted to hear more. She needed to hear more.

Lily shoved Gumi onto her back and climbed on top of her, their tongues still barely connected by a strand of saliva. Gumi didn't resist; in fact, she moaned again the second Lily's hands pinned her arms down.

" _Yes,_ " she said softly, and then, like music, "Lily, please..."

"Fuck, Gumi," Lily hissed between nibbles to her ear, her neck, her collarbone. "You're so fuckin' eager."

Gumi whined at her words and bucked her hips frantically, and Lily felt the slick wet sensation graze against her thigh and leave a trail of juices in its wake.

"Wait a minute," Gumi huffed, "what's that?"

"What's what?" Lily looked down at where Gumi had directed her attention, and her eyes widened in disbelief. There, between her legs, was a glowing blue appendage, presumably made out of her magic. It wrapped around her waist and underneath her pussy like some kind of harness, almost as if they were straps holding it in place. They pressed against her clit and sent a tingling sensation through her cunt the more she moved around, and Lily couldn't stop herself from grunting in pleasure at the feeling.

"When did you learn to do that?" Gumi asked.

"Apparently, just now," Lily responded, still in disbelief. It took all of her energy not to ride the strap that was against her pussy, even though her fluids were leaking around it and threatening to spill out onto the forest floor. Instead, she turned her attention to Gumi, whose legs were already spread in anticipation.

"Do it, please," she begged, and her voice was so low and desperate that Lily couldn't control herself, and without warning, she slid the fake cock inside Gumi with a soft, shuddering groan.

" _Fuuuuck,_ " Lily whispered. Though the cock wasn't real, she could feel the pleasure within her amplify the more she inched her way inside, almost as if its magic was connecting it to her body somehow. Lily felt her clit throb with every thrust, and she could have sworn that the cock throbbed with her.

"Oh my god," Gumi moaned, drool seeping from her mouth, "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, _Lily!_ "

Her voice was perfect, each new cry prompting harder and faster thrusts. It felt so fucking good, Lily could practically feel Gumi's walls clench around the cock as if it were her own, and with every thrust came that wonderful feeling on her clit, like a spark of magic that grew over time. A puddle began to form underneath them, both of their juices mixing together with their sweat.

"More, more, please!" Gumi was practically screaming at this point, her arms wrapped around Lily's shoulders, her hips bucking in time with each thrust. "I need more, Lily, please, I need you to fuck me harder, I need, I need - _oh!_ "

In all their years of traveling, Lily had never heard Gumi swear before, so hearing that sweet, angelic voice utter something as dirty as "I need you to fuck me harder" nearly sent her over the edge. Lily picked up the pace, her moans blending with Gumi's, the cock now as deep as it could get inside of her. It felt amazing, it felt like heaven, and Lily never wanted to leave, she wanted to be inside her forever, she couldn't get enough, she was addicted to that soft, silky cunt and those high pitched moans and squeals and screams of "Lily, Lily, Lily, please don't stop, please, please, please" and oh god, oh god it was too much, she was going to cum, it was embarrassing but she needed to cum-

"Fuck, Lily! Please cum inside me!" Gumi cried.

Lily didn't need to be told twice. She moaned, long and loud, and let her juices flow out of her, spilling down her thighs and adding to the moist puddle that had been steadily growing beneath them. Gumi, too, was on the edge of release, and feeling a surge of warm magical energy flow into her cunt only served to push her closer and closer, and it wasn't long before she came, too, screaming and shouting Lily's name all the while.

When they were finished, Lily's thrusts slowing to a stop until she eventually pulled out, all they could do was pant and bask in the afterglow. Gumi pulled her in for another kiss, this one much sweeter and gentler. Lily reciprocated with caution, as if she would break if she kissed her too hard.

"I love you," Gumi whispered when they broke apart. Lily nuzzled into her neck.

"I love you, too," she replied, kissing the bite marks that she had made. She felt Gumi hum in satisfaction the more her lips landed on her skin, prompting her to smile. "Thanks for...y'know, lettin' me fuck you and all."

Gumi laughed. "D-don't say it like that! It sounds so unsexy!"

"Meh, I've said unsexier."

Gumi simply resorted to stroking Lily's hair, a content sigh escaping her lips. Lily snuggled against her, trailing kisses up to her cheek.

...And then, after only a few minutes, the feeling of heat returned, causing both of them to sit upright and blush.

"How long is this spell going to last?" Lily asked, a hint of laughter in her words.

"I don't know," said Gumi, "but I'd be more than happy to help you find out."

Lily grinned. "You're kind of a slut, Goom, y'know that?"

Gumi snickered and gave her a kiss on the lips. "But now I'm _your_ slut, remember?" Despite the lewdness of her words, she still spoke with that same familiar shyness that Lily loved.

"So...round two?"

"Round two."

**Author's Note:**

> legend has it they still fuck in that very forest to this day


End file.
